A dragon's gift
by Bookstar3
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless are out flying ( with out telling anyone) they discover a new island with a mysterious girl living there. ( RATED T because I never know what I might put in it)


*** AN: hello all! My name is bookstar and this is my first fanfic, suport and comments would be great! Dont like whats going on? Tell me in a PM, but plz dont spread hate. This story takes place a few months after the 2 movie. So enought rambling let get started! ***

Hiccup's POV:

One morning i desided to get up eary and go for a fly, I havnt had much time to do it lately, being cheif and all, I got up slowly out of bed and stunk down the hall, when I got to the stairs I took a step to fall and started to fall, I brased for impacted but something stoped me. I looked behide and saw toothless holding my shirt "thanks bud! You really are the best!"I said the dragon let out snort in ingement and helped me back on the top of the stairs. We both made our way down and out the front door. And within a few minutes we where in the air. Undernethe me i felt Toothless sigh in enjoyment, "Hey bud want to kick it up a bit?" I asked with a grin Toothless looked at me and gave me a look that said "do you really have to ask that question?" He looked back in front and shot off! Within a few hours of joyful fying not caring on where we were going a island was coming into veiw I pulled out my map and relized that this island wasnt on it. "Toothless this is a new island! Lets go down and take a look" But before I could finish my sentance, out of the sky diving was a dragon one i have seen before, I pulled out my telescope and saw that on the back of the dragon was a girl and they were both heading back to the island. "Toothless follow that dragon! but dont let them see us!" the girl and the dragon landed on the beach, and the girl jumped off and started talking to the dragon, like a conversation! I made Toothless land in the jungle and started walking up to the beach. *CRACK* I looked down and saw that i stepped on a branch and snapped it the dragon rased it head towards us and started growling, the girl tryed to claim it down but it wouldn't. The girl finnaly called out "whos there?"I stepped out of the tress with my hands rased "Umm its just me and my dragon, we mean no harm" I said, the girl looked behide me and saw toothless and squealed " ANOTHER NIGHTSTRIKE! SILVERMIST ISNT THIS AMAZING!?" I was shocked and asked "Umm.. a nightstrike? you mean a night fury right? And you said another one? theres more?" The dragon grunted and the girl stopped being in awe and started to cicle us. "Why did you come here? and what happend to this poor dragon's tail? Did you do this? I KNEW YOU WERE BAD NEWS!" She said "well to answer your first question i found this island while flying around, second toothless lost his tailfin and third i did cause it to happen" I said trying to explan things. The girl went up to Toothless, he started to grow, getting ready to defend if nessary, the girl laughed to her self pinched the corner of his left ear and suddly he was all playful and hyper. The girl walked to her dragon with Toothless following right behide her like a puppy, " mutiny" I wispered under my breath. Toothless gave a little laughing sound. "Silvermist take the nightstike to the cave im going to talk to the boy" the girl said she walked up to her dragon pulled out a little dagar and some rope. Im guessing her dragon Silvermist and Toothless walked away towards a mountain, hopfully the cave isnt a high one or toothless wont be able to get in I looked down and saw that the girl all ready tied me up. "Wow you work fast" I said, the girl smiled then shoke her head and put on a frown "Ok lets try this again who are you?" She asked. I sighed and said "I am Hiccup of Berk" I wanted to leave out my whole titel of chief in case she wants ransome. "And what about your name?" I asked, the girl glared at me as if she was staring right in too my very soul, I shuddered. "You dont ask the questions here I do! Now im going to bring you back to the cave for more questing" she said, she pulled me up to my feet by the ropes with ease and started to shove me in the same path toothless went. I sighed and though to my self "its going to be a long day."

 ***AN: YAY! Thats the end of the chapter and if you are reading this, I'm glad you made it this far. New chapters will be posted as soon as I can write them out. Well thats the end, good wishes and happy thoughts too you all ~ Bookstar ***


End file.
